1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a cleaning sheet for business use or for home use, which utilizes nonwoven fabrics. More particularly, this invention relates to a dry-type cleaning sheet for the purposes of collecting various kinds of dust.
2. Description of the Related Art
Dry-type cleaning sheets, which have heretofore been used as cleaning dusters, generally comprise woven fabrics, nonwoven fabrics or the like which are impregnated with oily substances. The cleaning sheets absorb and remove dirt on surfaces which are to be cleaned, by the action of wetting of the oily substances.
In the cleaning sheets utilizing nonwoven fabrics, fibers are firmly joined together through adhesion, fusion or stronger entanglement of the fibers, such that the cleaning sheets may not generate waste pieces of fibers or may not break during the cleaning operations. Such cleaning sheets can adsorb small-sized dirt particles, such as soil dust, by the action of wetting of the impregnated oily substances. However, the cleaning sheets do not have satisfactory collecting performance with respect to large-sized dust, such as lint, waste pieces of fibers, and hair.